


binary stars.

by courage_of_stars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courage_of_stars/pseuds/courage_of_stars
Summary: "But for us, it's not gravity that keeps us together. It's love. No matter how far apart we may be in the universe, trust me when I say that I'll always find my way back to you."(In which Finn has two questions to ask Poe.)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 27
Kudos: 286





	binary stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: light TROS spoilers, anxiety, trauma

"I thought I lost you."

Fragile words crack and splinter as they ghost across Finn's skin. Poe circles his arms around Finn from behind. The ongoing dull throes of his wounds pale in comparison to the unforgiving, sharp fear in his chest. It traps Poe with a cold vice grip. A shaky exhales escapes the pilot. Poe buries his face into the curve of Finn's neck and shoulder. The embrace is almost tight enough to be painful. It's a silent reflection of Poe being afraid that Finn will vanish any moment.

But Finn doesn't mind at all. He leans back against Poe with his hand resting over his partner's.

"You could never lose me," Finn reassures. There's a weariness to his voice from how war has taken so much out of him as well. But his love for Poe gives him the strength to remain steadfast. Finn's other hand reaches up to curl into the pilot's dark hair. "I'm always with you."

Finally, the two of them have a moment of peace and privacy to themselves in their shared quarters. This dreadful, harrowing war has finally been won. Like everyone else, Poe should feel nothing, but immense gratitude, relief and joy. Such emotions brightly colored him earlier when celebrating with his comrades. But underneath it all, Poe's still haunted by his partner almost being killed. 

Kindness and mercy do not exist in warfare. It's something this universe is all too familiar with. And it's something Poe's grown even more painfully aware of as he's been hurled into a position of leadership. His errors and shortcomings cost lives. It could've cost Finn's life too.

There's a raw vulnerability to Poe that only Finn gets to witness. That boyish charm and playful bravado Poe shows to the universe are the pilot's attempt at being optimistic. As a leader, Poe's not in a position to falter. Everyone's looking to him as a pillar of strength. He still doesn't know how Leia carried this Atlas-like weight with such grace. After wearing a mask for so long, Poe's forgotten that it's a facade. He buries his own fears and anxieties. Then he learns to love the lie of such things never existing in the first place.

But Finn has always seen through the cracks, since the beginning. He reminds Poe that the metaphorical armor the pilot wears isn't his true skin. And how there's no shame in vulnerability. Finn has seen all of Poe's flawed, fucked up parts, and still somehow loves him.

Although Poe remains somewhat skeptical about The Force, he's never doubted for a moment that Finn's soul is connected to his. Not in the traditional sense of soulmates where everything falls into place perfectly, and a happy ending is delivered on a silver plate. But as two people _choosing_ to fight for each other, and walk through fucking fire to be together.

Finn breaks the silence with a question. "Do you know about binary stars?"

Blinking, Poe lifts his head a bit. "Yeah, I do," he answers while wiping at his damp eyes with the heel of his hand. "They're two stars that orbit a common center of mass. Always together."

"Like you and me," says Finn as he turns around. His smile is radiant in a way that it even lights up his eyes. "But for us, it's not gravity that keeps us together. It's love. No matter how far apart we may be in the universe, trust me when I say that I'll always find my way back to you."

To this day, Poe can't begin to comprehend how the Hell Finn has such a way with words. It shakes him to know that Finn looks to the cosmos, and reflects upon such vast beauty with Poe in mind. But what bewilders Poe even more is what he could've possibly done to deserve Finn's unconditional love.

Before Poe even has a chance to respond, Finn gets down on one knee. He reaches into his utility belt, and draws out a ring. Not only does the sight of the ring seize Poe's heart. But the realization that Finn's had the ring with him throughout this last battle.

"I have two questions for you," Finn says while holding out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Poe doesn't know whether to cry or laugh. He begins to understand what nebulas must feel like when they collapse and birth something breathtakingly new. Because in this very moment, his heart threatens to explode out of his rib cage.

"Yes," answers Poe with a smile. It sparks brilliance in his eyes even while there are brimming tears. "Absolutely, yes, yes, _yes!_ "

Finn returns the man's smile with his own. "One more question," he says while sliding the ring onto Poe's finger. Finn gives it a gentle squeeze as he looks up.

"Can I have your last name?"

Breathless laughter gives way to tears spilling over. Only Finn could throw out a question that's even more overwhelming than asking for Poe's hand in marriage. The pilot sinks to his knees, so that they're at eye level with each other. Hands roughened by callouses and scars gently cradle Finn's face. They meet each other halfway in a deep, searing kiss. 

"Yes, Finn," Poe finally gasps against the man's lips. "Of course, you can have my last name. I would be honored." He rests his forehead against his-- his _fiancé's._ Even just thinking of the title in his mind leaves him dizzy. "Y'know that you already have my heart, yeah? My soul and life too."

"And you have mine," Finn replies while catching Poe's tears with soft kisses. _"Finn Dameron,"_ he whispers with a smile shaping the syllables. The energy between them vibrates from the excitement of hearing that full name for the first time. "You've made me the bloody happiest man in the entire universe."

"We might have to compete for that one, _Mr. Dameron,_ " Poe quips back with a grin. His heart swells the way Finn blinks back tears while being called that. " 'cause I'm real fucking happy too."

Who knew that joy could be so intense that it almost hurts? But this is an ache that Poe welcomes. It only flares more as Poe slides the matching ring onto Finn. "I love you." He lifts his partner's hand to press a kiss to the ring.

Finn draws Poe in closer for their lips to meet. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! ;u; It's my first time writing a Star Wars piece. I hope you all enjoyed this story! Comments, kudos, and etc. are always appreciated. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
